theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Perdebatan Sengit
5 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 19 Mei 2016 20 Mei 2016 11 Juni 2016 2 September 2016 8 September 2016 7 Oktober 2017 12 Oktober 2017 25 Mei 2018}} |selanjutnya = "Suara Kesunyian" |pemirsa = 1,78 juta}} "Perdebatan Sengit"'Aplikasi Nickelodeon Play (Inggris: '"In Tents Debate") adalah episode ke-10 dari musim pertama The Loud House. Alur Lincoln adalah pemilih mengambang antara pergi ke pantai atau taman hiburan untuk liburan keluarga. Sinopsis Cerita dimulai di Loud House, dengan semua 11 saudara kandung di kamar Lori dan Leni mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas apa yang mereka lakukan, dengan Luan menyampaikan yang mengerikan, yang sangat menyesatkan saudara-saudaranya. Lori menggunakan sepatunya sebagai sarana sementara mengumumkan menit terakhir pertemuan mereka akan untuk persetujuan. Lori bertanya kepada adik-adik perempuannya apakah mereka punya bisnis baru. Lincoln mengangkat tangannya, karena Lori pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya, dan mengulangi dirinya sendiri, dengan Lincoln masih mengangkat tangannya. Lincoln muak, dan Lori menyatakan dia bercanda dengannya, dan membiarkan dia berbicara. Lincoln mengatakan liburan tahunan mereka ke Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds ada pada mereka, dan saudara-saudaranya mengerang putus asa. Lynn mengatakan beruang mencuri makanan mereka, saat dia bermain dengan Lily, yang mengaum. Leni menyesali bahwa mereka tidur di tanah, Lola menambahkan bahwa mereka buang air besar di hutan, tetapi Lana mengatakan dia menikmati buang kotoran di hutan, dan Lisa mengatakan bahwa nyamuk adalah ukuran musang. Lincoln menimpali dengan menyebutkan "orang-orang bukit menakutkan yang bersembunyi di pohon-pohon", mengganggu saudara-saudaranya yang semuanya menyatakan "orang-orang pegunungan" tidak ada. Lincoln menekankan tentang pergi ke suatu tempat yang berbeda ketika ia memegang dua pamflet yang mengatakan "Aloha Beach" dan "Dairyland Park", menunjukkannya kepada saudara perempuannya. Lori mengatakan orang tua mereka tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Lincoln bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa benar-benar tahu tanpa meminta mereka, dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia akan bertanya kepada mereka terlebih dahulu. Yang lain setuju dengan Lincoln. Kesal, Lori bertanya apakah kelompok itu mendukung gagasan Lincoln untuk bertanya kepada orang tua mereka. Untungnya, semua orang dengan senang hati mengangkat tangan mereka. Kalah jumlah dan gelisah, Lori mengatakan "gerakan berlalu". Ibu dan Ayah setuju dengan Lincoln, sangat bersukacita. Ketika dia memberi tahu semua orang, mereka sangat bersemangat (kecuali untuk Lori, yang kecewa). Lori bertanya kepada kakaknya, manakah dari dua tempat yang mereka pilih. Dia mengatakan mereka tidak mengatakan, jadi hanya mereka yang bisa memutuskan. Lincoln bertanya siapa dari 10 saudara perempuannya yang lebih suka Aloha Beach. Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, dan Lily mengangkat tangan. Luna terkejut bahwa Lucy memilih untuk pergi ke pantai, dan alasannya adalah dua kata: "Shark Attack". Dia bertanya siapa yang ingin pergi ke Dairyland. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, dan Lisa mengangkat tangan. Leni sangat gembira bahwa ini 5 banding 5, tetapi Lynn dengan ramah menjelaskan kepada Leni bahwa itu seri. Lola menunjukkan bahwa Lincoln tidak memilih, karena dia kesulitan memilih mana yang lebih baik. Dia bilang dia suka pantai, seperti yang (Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, dan Lily) yang memilih pantai semua bersorak sementara yang lain mengejek. Tapi dia juga suka Dairyland, jadi orang-orang (Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, dan Lisa) yang memilih untuk menghibur Dairyland sementara yang lain mengejek. Lincoln tidak dapat memutuskan dan memberi tahu mereka bahwa dia perlu waktu, tetapi dia akan memilih pada akhir hari. Kakak-kakaknya dengan enggan menyetujui dan mengakhiri pertemuan. Di kamarnya dengan kedua pamflet, Lincoln tahu bahwa terlepas dari apa yang dia pilih untuk liburan mereka, lima saudara perempuan akan marah kepadanya dan membuat keputusan akan sulit baginya. Lola menyapanya dan memiliki nampan perak di tangannya, yang berisi setumpuk panekuk. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak dapat membuat keputusan besar dengan perut kosong, dan dia berterima kasih padanya dan dia pergi. Saat dia makan, Lynn juga menyapanya, mengatakan dia bisa meredakan semua tekanan dengan pijatan yang menenangkan. Dia meraih kepalanya, melemparkannya ke udara, dan, setelah mendarat di tempat tidurnya, dia mulai memijat. Sementara dia memijatnya, Lincoln merasa canggung, namun santai. Kemudian, Lincoln mengenakan jubah mandi dan dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia berjalan masuk, dan sangat terkejut, dia menemukan Lori di toilet sedang membaca majalah. Dia mengatakan kepadanya untuk mandi. Lincoln merasa tidak nyaman, ketika Lori mengatakan kepadanya untuk mengambil yang panjang dan mengungkapkan dia membersihkan jadwal kamar mandi, sementara Leni, Lola, Lucy, dan Lily semua berdiri di pintu. Lincoln bertanya kepada 5 saudara perempuannya apakah mereka mencoba membuatnya pergi ke pantai. Mereka mengatakan tidak, sementara Leni menyatakan dia berpikir bahwa mereka sangat menyebalkan. Mereka semua menghela nafas. Setelah mandi, Lincoln mendengar suara dari pintunya. Ternyata Luna, Luan, Lana, Lisa, dan Lynn semuanya membersihkan kamarnya. Dia bertanya apakah mereka mencoba untuk memberikan suaranya ke Dairyland. Mereka bilang tidak, tapi Lisa menyatakan mereka jelas. Mereka semua melanjutkan pembersihan. Lincoln mengatakan memutuskan ke mana harus pergi mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga untuk melihat "Team Beach" semua berpakaian sebagai penari hula (kecuali Lucy yang hanya mengenakan rok dan bunga). Seperti yang mereka katakan Aloha, Lori memberinya lei (kalung bunga), Lucy memberinya kemeja Hawaii, Lola memberinya kacamata hitam, Lily memberinya minuman nanas, dan Leni menyajikan bersamanya banyak kertas. Lincoln bingung dan bertanya pada Leni apa kertasnya. Leni mengungkapkan bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan rumahnya dan dia mengatakan itu semua sudah selesai. Lincoln bertanya padanya apakah dia melakukannya. Lori mengungkapkan dia melakukannya, yang memudahkan Lincoln. Di dapur, Lincoln melihat seseorang (Luan) dalam kostum maskot Dairyland Tippy the Cow datang untuk berbicara dengannya. Lincoln sangat gembira melihat "Tippy". Luan, dalam kostum Tippy-nya, memberikan pakaian cucian kepada Lincoln dan mengenakan topi ambing di kepalanya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi. Lola melihat semuanya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah tipuan, jadi dia mengguncang tinjunya dalam kemarahan sebelum dia pergi. Di kamar Lincoln, Lori dan yang lainnya mengatur kamarnya seperti pantai (dan mereka melepas topi ambing). Mereka berjanji jika dia memilih pantai, kesenangan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Leni setuju, dan dia memberinya keong untuk meniup sebagai sinyal jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu dari mereka. Tanpa diketahui mereka berenam, Lana melihat semuanya, membuatnya dengan marah menutup pintu. Di meja di ruang makan, Lincoln makan semangkuk sereal. Kemudian, kursinya tiba-tiba diseret oleh "Team Tippy" (semua memakai topi ambing). Mereka menggerakkannya di sekitar meja seperti roller coaster dan dia menikmati perjalanannya. Luan mengatakan jika dia memilih Dairy Land, dia akan memiliki "2%" lebih menyenangkan, karena dia menuangkan susu ke sereal Lincoln dan tertawa sendiri pada leluconnya. Lisa memberinya cowbell untuk digunakan sebagai sinyal jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu dari mereka. Montase menunjukkan 10 saudara perempuan yang melakukan pertolongan untuk Lincoln. Ini adalah akhir dari hari dan saudara-saudara Lincoln ingin mengetahui suara terakhirnya, tetapi dia mengatakan dia perlu satu hari lagi untuk memutuskan. Marah, Lola ingin menyakiti Lincoln, tetapi Lori menahan Lola sebelum dia bisa dan mereka pergi. Lincoln berkata kepada pemirsa jika ia memilih tempat mana pun, 5 saudari akan membencinya. Kemudian, itu memotong ke kamar Lori dan Leni. Gadis-gadis itu berusaha membuat pantai lebih baik untuk Lincoln, tetapi Lola mendapat ide tentang bagaimana membuat Dairyland lebih buruk untuk saudara mereka. Kakak perempuannya mengangguk setuju. Keesokan harinya, Lincoln bergegas ke kamar mandi, hanya untuk melihat Lori dan yang lainnya berbaris. Ketika dia menunggu, Lincoln mendapati toilet tertutup kaset dan sebuah tanda bertuliskan, "Maaf! Perjalanan ini Ditutup Sementara!", Sangat membuat frustrasi Lincoln. Lynn berlari, mengintip lubang intip, dan menyadari, dia sangat marah. Lincoln menggunakan bak mandi, hanya untuk air dingin untuk menuangkannya. Terungkap bahwa Lisa ada di belakangnya. Kemudian, sebuah montase bermain dengan kedua kelompok itu menyabotase peluang Lincoln --- seperti, memasukkan pasir ke pakaian Lincoln, dan membakar kulitnya dengan "Sodium Hydrochloride", menjadikannya sebagai tabir surya. Begitu mereka tahu mereka saling menyabotase dan mereka bertengkar hebat, Lincoln menjadi muak dengan saudara-saudaranya. Lynn dengan tegas mengatakan ini semua salahnya. Lori setuju dan menyatakan jika dia akan mengambil keputusan sejak awal, ini tidak akan terjadi. Lincoln hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk membuat ini berhasil. Lincoln mengatakan mereka akan pergi ke perkemahan, sangat mengejutkan mereka, dan Lori mengklaim itu akan menjadi "liburan terburuk yang pernah ada", tetapi di perkemahan, pendapatnya berubah. Dia bilang itu yang terbaik. Ternyata Lincoln sebenarnya melakukan bantuan untuk semua saudara perempuannya. Lincoln mengatakan itu tidak menyenangkan baginya, tetapi dia puas dengan kesenangan saudara perempuannya selama liburan. Orang-orang pohon memang nyata, dan Lincoln melarikan diri dengan ketakutan saat episode berakhir. Pemeran *Grant Palmer sebagai Lincoln *Catherine Taber sebagai Lori *Liliana Mumy sebagai Leni *Nika Futterman sebagai Luna *Cristina Pucelli sebagai Luan / Tippy *Jessica DiCicco sebagai Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin sebagai Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller sebagai Lisa *Jill Talley sebagai Rita *Brian Stepanek sebagai Lynn Sr. Trivia *Lisa mengklaim bahwa suhu laut rata-rata adalah 16,6 ° C, yang benar; itu 61,88 ° F. *Aside from Lana and Lucy, the two "teams" are separated by hair color (blondes want to go to the beach, while brunettes want to go to the theme park). Referensi Budaya Kesalahan en:In Tents Debate es:Intenso Debate fr:Des vacances pas de tout repos pl:Demokracja pt-br:Debate Intenso ru:Палаточный парламент tl:In Tents Debate Kategori:Episode Kategori:Episode The Loud House Musim 1